Kissing Prince
by YaoiReaderGalor
Summary: Ice Phoenix is adamant that Prince kiss her. When Prince finally does, he is hooked on the intoxicating sensations of kissing. Throwing the near passed-out-with-pleasure Ice Phoenix to the side, he locks mouths with a surprised Fair Sky. When Fair Sky's legs give out on her, Prince turns to...Gui?


**This is set when Prince "snake" kisses Ice Phoenix and Fair Sky. What if he kissed Gui?**

* * *

Ice Phoenix leans toward him, her lips puckered and expectant. Prince stands there gapping like the soon to be metaphorical wound in Ice Phoenix's heart. He can't kiss her! He just can't! That would be lying about his feelings wouldn't it? It would be a betrayal to Ice Phoenix, right?

Tears of rejection and humiliation begin to form at the corners of Ice Phoenix's lovely eyes, but she holds her position. At a loss Prince considers his options: don't kiss Ice Phoenix and be hated or kiss her and most likely be hated later.

The tears are more pronounced now and with a hastily made decision of "Ah, who cares?!" Prince pulls Ice Phoenix against his chest, smashing his lips to hers. Her lips are soft, compliant and a sigh of contentment whispers out her nose, caressing the corner of his mouth as it passes. They stay in this position for three Mississippis, certainly long enough to satisfy the love struck girl in his arms; but of course, not enough to sate the spectator Lollidragon.

"Give her a snake kiss!" Lollidragon screamed over the PM. Not moving from Ice Phoenix, Prince asked her what a snake kiss is and she frustratedly explained to him just to stick his tongue in her mouth and swirl it around.

Prince sliped his tongue out and between Ice Phoenix's lips. She started in surprise, but moaned loudly when his tongue thrusted against hers. Prince's curiosity peeked as he feet their wet muscles sliding against each other. It was a new sensation that he'd never felt before. So this was the feel and taste of someone else's tongue…. He followed Lollidragons' instructions and swirled his tongue inside Ice Phoenix's mouth.

At last he pulled away and opened his eyes, marveling that he didn't notice when he'd closed them. Ice Phoenix was gone! He blinked and looked down. No, she was still in his arms but had melted into pleasure filled goo! Prince's heart picked up tempo. He had turned her into this gelatinous mass. He felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Knowing the power he had over others and how much fun it was to magically make their bones disappear gave him the overwhelming desire to do it again.

Fair Sky, Gui, and Wicked had all turned to stone, petrified by the sight of their Prince enjoying himself with another. They were easy prey for the now tyrannical beast that had awakened inside the blood elf. Quick as a striking snake, Prince grabbed Fair Sky and plunged his eager tongue into her hot cavern. Kissing her deeply, he mapped the roof of her mouth with his tongue. Her soft sighs and moans were music to his ears. He had to stop himself from laughing in triumph. He wrapped her tongue in his and brought it into his mouth, sucking on it. Not even five seconds after they had begun, Fair Sky's legs gave out. Prince threw her limp form to the crowd of bystanders, turning towards his next victim with a feral grin etched upon his sharp features.

Gui seemed to have caught onto what Prince was doing by this point and was waiting there expectantly with his lips puckered and eyes closed. The elf hesitated for only a moment. It would be different kissing Gui, he knew. But maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing. If Prince kissed all of his loyal "I Love Prince Club" members, then they would be satisfied wouldn't they? They wouldn't pester him all the time. Maybe they'd move on.

Prince closed the distance between them, only barely hearing Wicked shout "DON'T -!". Gui's lips felt just as soft as Ice Phoenix's and Fair Sky's even if they weren't as full. Prince moved against Gui's mouth like an ocean wave moves against the shore, and Gui imitated him. Prince fanned his fingers against the bard's sides, pressing his palms into the lean obliques shivering under his touch. His fingers tensed, about to drag the other man closer, when the breath was knocked out of him.

Gui had crushed them together and began to hungrily kiss Prince's open mouth. The elf was dazed. It wasn't supposed to go this way! He was supposed to be dominant! Quickly trying to regain the upper hand, Prince cupped the back of Gui's neck to better hoist himself up to that height, and he savagely thrust his tongue into Gui's mouth. If possible, Gui's hold around Prince tightened and his own fingers snaked into Prince's silky white hair, tugging slightly. Prince's breathing escalated and pleasure coursed through his veins.

The inside of their mouths was a strange imitation of their very relationship. Prince rubbed against Gui's slick tongue aggressively, while Gui let him and reciprocated by sucking on the invading muscle. A primal moan escaped Prince unbidden and caught both of them off guard. Their tongues still intertwined, Prince and Gui looked into each other's eyes and saw the surprise there.

Gasping at the intimacy he now felt, Prince pushed away a bit panicked. He stumbled backward, willing his inner thighs to stop quivering so he could stand up with a bit of dignity. Gui stood there, his arms half lifted as if waiting for Prince to step back into them. The bard himself was shocked. Even he hadn't anticipated the outcome. Not only had he and Prince kissed hotly, but he had made Prince feel something. And he'd be damned if he let Prince forget it.

Wicked stepped up and pulled Prince's arm. Still a bit out of it, Prince stumbled into Wicked where he was pinned by a muscular hold. Blinking rapidly, Prince looked up into Wicked's face. The rage there stabbed into Prince's very core and for the first time ever he felt true fear. Not fear of Wicked himself, but of the absolute loathing directed towards Prince. Wicked lowered his head, but Prince didn't feel up to anymore kisses – not after Gui had stripped him of his emotional armor. Prince felt bare and vulnerable. He knew he hadn't been picky about who he kissed, but he didn't want to be kissed out of anger. It would feel as if a sword were hacking at all of his vital organs. Wicked's mouth had made brutal contact with his only for a mere second before the iron arms surrounding Prince were viciously ripped away, and Prince was dragged back.

Gui possessively clutched at the confused elf; the glare he directed towards Wicked promised a slow and torturous death. Wicked looked like he was about to slit Gui's throat, his fingers twitching towards the hilt of his sword. The once jovial air of the large room had turned tense and silent. Prince himself felt like his chest was constricting in the most horrible way.

"Get off," Prince commanded in a low voice, avoiding everyone's eyes. Gui hesitated for a second too long, and Prince removed his arms for him. He strode toward the door, his footsteps the only sound in the room.

"Prince -," Wicked began.

"I'm going out. No one follow." Prince had reached the large doors. His hand curled around the semi-cold metal of the handle.

"Prince…," this time it was Gui.

Prince walked out and slammed the door behind him. As soon as he heard the click indicating the door was fully closed, he fell against it and breathed huge, gulping breaths. Something had happened – something that shouldn't have happened. What was it he had felt when he kissed Gui? He couldn't even begin to describe it. Whatever it was had left him feeling like an emotional hurricane and blown through and that he was only a house just barely holding on to its foundation; if a small breeze were to pass through, his once strong support beams would collapse in on themselves. An irrational surge of panic pumped through his heart and into his legs, taking him from the castle and into the woods beyond.

* * *

**Brought to you by Procrastination.**


End file.
